


sharing is caring

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Stilinski-Hale family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Brothers, Comedy, Funny, Humor, Idiots, Jackson is not happy, at least I like to think it is, i don't know what this is, neither is Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Jackson hates sharing a room. he also hates how simply idiotic his brother is. who doesn't lock the door?my friend gave me a prompt and this is what happened. im sorry. so is Jackson. and Scott.





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I am simply in shock, thank you all so much for the support you have already given to the first pic in this series it has only been up a few hours and its already surpassed all of my other pics with 34 kudos (woah I just checked and its already gone up two more since I last checked (it was at 32)) I just im so happy oh my god thank you so so so much!!!!!!!!!!!

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Scott looks up in alarm at Jackson. 

“Too long.” Jackson immediately looks away from his brother shielding his eyes.

“So I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!”

“I don’t care just why in our room?! And why didn’t you lock the door?! Jesus Scott put some pants on!” Jackson turns around and stares at the wall as Scott rushes to throw a pair of boxers on.

“Well I tried to go to the bathroom but Isaac and Liam were in it again and told me to fuck off and Malia and Erica wouldn’t let me use theirs and Boyd was in the downstairs one and I did lock the door but I guess it must be broken but in my defense you didn’t even like knock or anything!” 

“Why didn’t you just wait?!” Jackson shouts in irritation, completely traumatized by what he just saw.

“Well! I-I don’t know! Just aghhhhh shut up! Why didn’t you just knock?!” Scott shoots back. 

“Because its my room too and I shouldn’t have to worry about walking in and seeing my brother’s fuck parts just hanging out there and just dude what the fuck?!”

“I shouldn’t have to worry about my brothers walking in on me when im doing- stuff! I don’t know! Wait- did you just call my penis my fuck parts?!” Scott stares at his brother in shock.

“I just saw my brothers dick give me a break!” Jackson shouts back still not looking at Scott. Hell, he’ll probably never be able to look at Scott again!

“Well perhaps if you’d knock,” Scott begins.

“Oh my god!” Jackson throws his hands up and walks out of the room completely forgetting why he went in in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> uh wow okay update since I posted this a few hours ago the first one in this series has already gone up to 43 and this is still the first day its been up im honestly so confused and just so grateful for all the positive response, thank you all so much


End file.
